vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
SILENCE
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV.SILENCE (Silencio) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada en Nicovideo un 16 de agosto de 2013, donde tiene mas de 160 mil visitas. Es la primera canción con Avanna en ser publicada en Nicovideo y obtener mas de 100 mil visitas. Intérprete: AVANNA Música: niki Letra: niki y cillia *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro (Off Vocal) *Piapro Letras Inglés= "I'm here" Hearing this, I awake in a quiet world The me of yesterday swayed by the wind is like a fleeting flower I once saw Again I will be born and vanish here Silent, so no one will notice me "Can you forget everything that you know?" When you make memories so easily why do we refuse to forget it all? Why do we end up in tears? Why are you crying now? Again, I ask, quietly, "Will you believe the me that's here?" Again, I try, quietly, to connect with someone― "So please don't release this hand." ―before my heart vanishes I always felt it. The world must be cruel. When the scenery I see has become broken Again the solitary world lives. "Can you remake everything that once was?" Such things are so easy to destroy, searching for an answer in my heart? If this moment lasted forever If you could choose your future this time What voice will you be willing to give up? then and there I close my eyes. I'm just breathing now. and I remember the words "Smiling is all you can do" Dissolve into all the colors you see Freedom that lies in this hand. The world shouldn't be like this, that's what I thought I realize the truth now but There is no one. I know no one. What is freedom? What is love? Let us just forget now. Don't make any sound Don't think about it Someday if I can be reborn Come on, let us do everything over. "Will you believe the me that's here?" Eternity, please disappear. Goodbye me of tomorrow. The source of the tears that silently fell down. Again, I ask, quietly, "Will you believe the me that's here?" Again, I try, quietly, to connect with someone― Again... Again... |-| Español= "Estoy aquí" Al escuchar esto, Me despierto en un mundo tranquilo El día de ayer me deje llevar por el viento Es como una flor fugaz que vi alguna vez Una vez más voy a nacer y desaparecer aquí Silencioso para que nadie se fijara en mi "¿Puedes olvidar lo que aprendiste?" Al hacer memorias con tanta facilidad ¿Por qué no nos negamos a olvidar todo? ¿Por qué terminamos en lagrimas? ¿Por qué lloras ahora? Una vez más, pido silencio, "¿Crees en el yo que está aquí?" Una vez más, intento, en silencio, conectarme con alguien- "Así que por favor no sueltes esta mano" -Antes que mi corazón se desvanezca. Yo siempre sentí. El mundo debe ser muy cruel. Cuando el escenario se haya roto. Una ves más el solitario mundo vive. "¿Se puede restaurar lo que alguna vez fue?" Este tipo de cosas son tan fáciles de destruir, ¿Buscar una respuesta en mi corazón? Si este momento es para es para siempre Si pudiera elegir el futuro en esta ocasión ¿Qué voz esta dispuesta a renunciar? Aquí y allá yo sierro mis ojos Estoy respirando ahora Y me acuerdo de las palabras "Sonreír es todo lo que puedes hacer" Disolver todos los colores que se ven La libertad que se encuentra en esta mano. El mundo no debería ser así Eso es lo que yo pienso Me doy cuenta de la verdad ahora Pero no hay nadie. No conozco a nadie ¿Qué es la libertad? ¿Qué es el amor? Que se nos acaba de olvidar ahora No hagan ningún sonido No pienses en ello algún día Puedo volver a nacer Venga, vamos a hacer todo de nuevo. "¿Tu crees en el yo que esta aquí?" La eternidad desaparecerá por favor Adiós me da el mañana La fuente de las lágrimas caen en silencio. Una vez más pido silencio "¿Tú crees en el yo que esta aquí?" Una vez más, lo intento, en silencio, conectarme con alguien- Una vez más... Una vez más... Curiosidades *Es la primera canción en la que Niki utiliza a otro Vocaloid que no sea Lily. *El mismo día que fue publicada SILENCE se publicó otra canción de niki, solo que 7 minutos despues, la canción es Paranoid. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Avanna Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013